


过路人

by Alucard1771



Category: Supernatural
Genre: From Other Person's POV, Gen, Implied Life Story of The Winchesters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>堪萨斯州以向日葵花Sunflower为州花。该州别名叫做“向日葵之州”Sunflower-State。<br/>该州箴言：“排除万难，追求幸福”——To the Stars through Difficulties。</p>
            </blockquote>





	过路人

**Author's Note:**

> 当时想写成系列，但是止步于第一章了。

**过路人系列 passersby!Verse**

  
  
——

 

  
一、Bella 贝拉  
  
  
贝拉起得很早，这个六十多岁的老人在清晨悠悠醒来，第一个想到的，是她的向日葵。  
四月底的堪萨斯总是会迎来每年最后一次寒潮的侵袭，中北部的劳伦斯也不例外。北部寒气南下的余孽是种恶劣的威胁，只有熬过了这一轮的植物，才能真正开始享受美国中部漫长晴朗的生长季节。  
原产于此地的向日葵就在这种气候的土地上成长，繁衍，遍地生根。这是种耐寒耐盐又喜温的植物，三至四月播种，四十至六十天就能开花。它不挑时节，不挑水土，只要播种、浇水便能长得很好，在劳伦斯人家的花园里随处可见。  
贝拉喜欢这种花，年年种植很多茬。没有孩子和丈夫的她为了驱散孤独，把心血都挥洒在这一小片住宅边的向日葵花园里。植物和人不同，它们的不离不弃似乎直接表达着一种忠诚，一种情感。贝拉尤其喜欢站在向日葵的植株边，看生长迅疾的幼苗一天天覆盖住棕色的土地，看尚未完全伸展的花朵在两三米高的花茎上搜寻阳光，看收获时巨大的花盘因籽实的重量而低垂着头。每每她站在那里，身边的向日葵仿佛在对她无声地诉说着什么。  
这种坚忍的植物有着一个很贴切的花语：“沉默的爱”。  
贝拉颤颤巍巍地点亮壁灯，摸索着戴上老花镜，梳洗完毕吃下早餐，只披了件薄披肩就匆匆向花园走去。四月中旬的气温不低，走出门，带有丝丝春暖之意的空气却让她感到有些不适。她再三左右拢拢披肩，心里浮上几许忧虑：  
这一回播种的时辰不好，先前赶上反常温暖的三月，花园里的向日葵苗们一破土便你追我赶冒冒失失地窜上了将近两米的高度。它们越是茁壮，Bella越是担心。种了三十多年的向日葵，她知道这种违背正常生长规律的天气现象会让葵苗在短期内疯长，却经受不住倒春寒的侵袭，更容易在开花前过早夭折。偏偏昨天天气预报说，几日后美国中部将遇上几十年一遇的强大寒流。即使这些葵苗顽强地挺过了这一轮冷酷的折磨，它们也会有很大的几率生长出不健康的花序，扭曲的花盘，甚至最后无花无实。  
那简直就像是被灾厄逼迫着早熟起来的一群孩子。  
鞋底停驻在泥土的边缘，贝拉手握着铁质花铲冰冷的柄，颤抖着推了推眼镜，眯起眼睛吃力地抬头望着比自己都高的向日葵们。她想了很多补救的办法，但是到了这个年纪又惯于孤身一人的她很少寻求他人的帮助，既来不及移植，也无力搭起一个足够高大结实的简易御寒棚。她手头仅有的工具和衰弱的气力显然是救不了这些稚嫩的生命了。  
这让贝拉感到非常无奈，还有预知到死亡与伤残的痛心。在她看来，这和她即将失去自己亲手养育的孩子几乎是一样地难受。她低下头，捏住花铲，长叹一声，打算先让哀伤的感觉静静地过去。她老了，心脏吃不消太消极的情感。  
于是她这么对自己说：提早种植也许原本就是个错误。但是，天啊，除了上帝，还有谁能想到变化无常的天气会为这批向日葵带来这种悲剧的命运呢？  
她所能做的，只有为这些生命祈祷。  
缓缓走回屋内，贝拉感觉平静了许多，又能继续去想一些事情了。她的记性有些坏，不知是不是因为突然袭来的孤立无援，先前花园里的景象却让她想起了些许很久不曾想起过的东西。  
她模糊的记忆捕捉到几个遥远的片段。没记错的话那是大约三十年前，Bella房子斜对角的屋子曾暂住过一户四口人家。夫妻俩相当恩爱，生了一对可爱的儿子。印象中大儿子差不多三、四岁的样子，大眼睛，一头金棕色的软发，听话懂事。小的那个，出生没几个月大，还不知模样。  
手扶上门把，贝拉顿了顿。历经人事变迁，她努力回想却发现自己已经记不起那对夫妻的相貌。她又叹了口气，走进屋内关上房门。天色开始亮了起来，可屋内只有一盏壁灯，驱不走昏暗。  
放下工具，老妇人谨慎而缓慢地弯腰坐进躺椅，向后靠去，试图抓住记忆的尾巴。  
难得那回忆还能够继续，贝拉想着想着，身子微微一滞：啊，就是那个大儿子。走路的动作还不太流畅的时候，他就偶尔会被抱着弟弟的妈妈领着一起来参观自己的家。小家伙儿看到贝拉总有点拘谨，不怎么说话，但是特别喜欢贝拉的花园。贝拉只是带着那家的妈妈和孩子去过一次，大儿子就迷上了那里，经常在大人聊天的间隙自己偷跑出去，每次都是在那个花园看这一小片向日葵。  
贝拉见过那孩子看花的神情：专注，一语不发，沉浸在喜爱和想象中，会下意识地啃住自己的手指。他可以就这么痴痴地看一下午，直到妈妈来花园找他，把他和弟弟带回家。  
毕竟才这么小，看花能想到什么呢？贝拉摇摇头，苦笑起来。  
也许这花和那孩子有什么天然的相通之处吧。  
花有花的命运，人有人的命运。这个孩子大抵算的上是贝拉孑然一身的生命中唯一的花友。无论是否出于同样的欣赏心态，没有懂花的灵性，一个年幼的孩子是不会用那样的表情看着这些向日葵的。这个孩子当时就让贝拉印象非常深刻，以至于三十年后的今日，一看到生机勃勃的葵株，她还是自然而然地想到了这些。  
那孩子，如果现在还活着，现在也是三十多岁的壮年了，和父亲、弟弟在他处过得如何，贝拉也已无从知晓。  
现在想来，他们一家当时为什么要搬走？  
记忆脱离正常的顺序来回跳跃着，像北冰洋断层的浮冰，随时都在浮出脑海或者离她远去。关于这些似乎更重要的事件，她的脑海反而模糊不清。  
对了，那后来的某一天，兄弟俩失去了母亲，然后很快就和父亲一起搬走了。向日葵花园由此失去了主人以外唯一的观赏客，从此和贝拉孤单相对。  
男孩子们的母亲是怎么了？  
又一块浮冰漂了过来：那个母亲，好像是有一头金发。贝拉低头皱眉，努力回忆良久才记起，那个金发的母亲似乎是死于一场火灾。  
火灾。这个词倏忽敲打了贝拉的神经。就是一场火灾。她记得自己听见那间屋子的二楼爆炸的声响，声音的余波震动着整个街区，火光冲天。她记得自己去窗边查看的时候，警车和消防车已经团团围在了斜对面的街道。  
只有父亲和儿子逃了出来。她看到那个大儿子坐在救护车后座上，抱着自己的弟弟，抱得很紧很紧。医护人员象征性地拿给了父亲一块毯子，三个人围坐在一起，默默看着水枪浇在已经烧到坍塌的二楼，那一片漆黑的房屋残骸上。那儿烧得几乎什么也没留下。  
这也是命运给他们设置的第一次恶劣的寒潮。不幸的家庭总有各自的不幸。  
三人即将搬走的那天，贝拉走进自家花园，惊讶地发现那家的大儿子正抱着弟弟的襁褓，一语不发地站在泥土边，就在她清晨站过的位置。那个并不结实的孩子，侧对着他，抬头看着比自己高出很多很多的金色花朵，又是那样专注地沉默着。美丽的景色突然沉重得不合时宜。  
贝拉想去叫那个孩子——她听见了他父亲到处找他的声音，可是她没有动——她看到那个孩子蓦地垂下头，轻声地说了些什么，低头用脸颊安静地贴住弟弟的额头。他保持着那个动作，仿佛站立成了一座小小的雕像。换成是谁，看到这一幕都会一下子难过起来的。贝拉觉得那一刻，年幼的孩子就像一株失去了阳光仍然坚持生长的向日葵。  
躺椅发出嘎吱的响声，把贝拉稍稍拖回现实。她看到外面的天已经完全亮了，心想也许一会儿她可以把壁灯熄了。可她并没有试图站起来离开椅子，她甚至没有动。  
那个时候，男孩儿叫的是他妈妈的名字？爸爸的名字？弟弟的小名？贝拉发现自己遗憾地记不起那家庭任何一个成员的名字，只有当时的震惊现在依然鲜明，却缓慢地一点一点滑过自己的心头，久久不散。这是她这种一辈子习惯了独来独往，没有家庭的人所难以理解的一种震撼。她说不上来此刻的感觉，那个幼稚的背影似乎就这样永久地钉在了她的脑海里。尘封的往事写入书卷，今日又被再次翻开。  
眼角很凉，贝拉不知道那是不是一滴眼泪，或是她的错觉。她继续放任自己的思绪。后来——  
后来，那栋房子当然是空了，大概是修补重建，变卖或者委托给了其他人打理。街对角也曾短期租住过各式各样的的住客，还传出过什么“闹鬼”、“不祥”的传闻。这些全都随着三十年的时间渐渐变得无人提及。人去楼空，算是被彻底遗忘。然后这些事情就随着时光的流逝渐渐淡出了她的视野，她的记忆。  
变故总是能毁掉原本幸福美满的家庭。贝拉没有家庭，但是想到她的葵花们，她觉得慢慢她也能懂：承诺、保护、相守，亲情，沉默的爱。  
不是每个人都把对不公命运的哀叹挂在嘴边的。上了年纪之后，你会学着接受命运的安排。但她不知道，为什么自己此刻这么挂念那两个孩子。  
她希望那个和她生命并无多大关联的孩子能和他的家人顽强地面对命运生存下去；她希望能再见两个男孩儿一面，也许让那个大儿子帮她修一修花园的栅栏，搭一个能够挡住寒气的花棚，告诉那个小儿子，他哥哥对他沉默的爱。  
在她离开前再回来看一眼这片向日葵花园。

 

Part I END


End file.
